LUCHANDO POR BUTTERS
by luis carlos
Summary: Kenny y Bradley están enamorados de Butters, que ni siquiera se da cuenta de que ellos están enamorados de él, pero ellos trataran de ligárselo de una forma u otra, ¿pero quien se quedara con Butters? ¿el rubio pervertido activo que quiere ser el que de o el rubio rizado pasivo que quiere que le den?


**LUCHANDO POR BUTTERS**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, aquí les traigo una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió al hablar con Haruhi-Haruno, espero que te guste ;D, ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

Era un día normal en el pueblo de South Park, y como ya lo había dicho en mis anteriores historias, suponiendo que algo fuera "normal" en ese extraño pueblo montañés en donde pasaban las mil y una cosas más raras que nadie podía imaginarse… ni siquiera el propio autor de esta historia XD.

Pero volviendo al tema o mejor dicho, enfocándose en la escuela secundaria de South Park, específicamente en el salón de décimo grado B, los alumnos que tenían la mala suerte de estar ahí, tenían que escuchar las inútiles "explicaciones" que daba el señor Garrison, aunque la mayoría no prestaba ni cinco de atención y estaban en sus propios asuntos, especialmente dos rubios muy particulares, uno que tiene una capucha anaranjada puesta como siempre la ha tenido desde que era un niño y el otro rubio que es rizado que tiene una camiseta rosa oscura ajustada y los dos estaban viendo fijamente a otro rubio, que tiene expresiones aniñadas en su cara, y de ojos azul celeste al igual que su suéter llamado Leopold Stouch, también conocido como Butters. Los dos primeros rubios no despegaban ni un segundo sus miradas sobre el rubio claro que no se daba cuenta de las miradas que recibía por parte de ellos dos, especialmente de la del rubio rizado, que tiene una GRAN sonrisa de idiota en la cara y eso molesto mucho al rubio de la capucha anaranjada que al parecer fue el único que se dio cuenta de esa sonrisa.

-"Pedazo de idiota…"- pensó molesto Kenny McCormick, también conocido como uno de los pervertidos más grande del pueblo, sino el mayor, y también como todo un mujeriego de primera clase… y ocasionalmente un hombreriego ya que debes en cuando ha tenido sus "deslices" con otro jóvenes, también conocido como el legendario súper héroe Mysterion o como el rubio inmortal… o por lo menos los que se acuerdan de su muerte o sea casi nadie. Él y Butters han sido muy amigos desde que fueron a esa isla hawaiana, pero con el paso del tiempo el rubio cenizo había empezar a sentir hacia el rubio claro algo más que una simple amistad, llegando a tal punto en que se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de él, aunque nunca se le había confesado, ya que esta consiente de que su reputación tan… particular, podría ser un repelente que podría hacer que el joven Stouch no le corresponda sus sentimientos. Pero en los últimos tiempos ha pensado seriamente en tratar de declarársele- "tengo que encontrar la forma en como conquistármelo antes de que Bradley lo haga"- terminó pensando no solo molesto, sino preocupado.

Mientras tanto, con el rubio rizado…

-Ah…- suspiro Bradley Stuart, también conocido como el viejo amigo bi-curioso de Butters de ese campamento religioso que trataba de "curar" a los jóvenes que estaban yendo por el mal camino y ha reconocido ser abiertamente gay desde que Butters le salvó la vida en esa ocasión hace tantos años. Pero a diferencia de Kenny, Bradley ya se había confesado ante Butters hace aproximadamente dos años, pero el rubio claro al no ser… "bi-curioso" como solía decirle de joven, no le correspondió los sentimientos y eso hizo que el rubio rizado se sintiera terriblemente mal, pero aun así no ha desistido de sus intentos en tratar de hacer que Butters se fije en él (NA: de forma parecida a lo que paso en el capítulo 5 de mi fic de Amores Inesperados). Pero al saber que Kenny también esta tras Butters, hace que se preocupe mucho- "tengo que pensar en cómo ganármelo antes de que Kenny lo logre"- pensó con preocupación y luego le dedico una mala mirada el rubio de la capucha y los dos se vieron de mala manera y parecía que literalmente le salían chispas de los ojos y se chocaban entre sí.

Ya siendo la hora de la salida, los alumnos se estaban yendo a sus casas, Butters iba a dirigirse a su moto Harley, pero de repente aparecieron Kenny y Bradley que se pusieron en medio de su camino tomándolo por sorpresa, pero los otros rubios se vieron de mala manera.

-"¿Ahora que quieren este par de pendejos?"- pregunto molesto la otra personalidad de Butters en su mente llamada Caos, con su típica voz gutural.

-Eh… ¿pasa algo chicos?- les pregunto el rubio claro un poco nervioso y frotándose los nudillos como siempre lo ha hecho desde chico.

-Tengo que pedirte algo importante- le dijeron los otros dos rubios al mismo tiempo y enseguida se vieron molestos por eso y el rubio claro los miro sin entender.

-"Que hable uno a la vez mierda"- espeto aún molesto Caos en la mente del rubio claro.

-¿Les pa-pasa algo chicos?- les volvió a preguntar Butters sin cambiar su semblante de nerviosismo.

-Sí Butters, es que necesito que me ayudes a estudiar para el examen de matemáticas de mañana, sabes muy bien que a mí no me va muy bien en esa materia- el primero en hablar fue Kenny, con el pretexto de poder estar cerca del rubio claro, aunque en parte esa excusa era verdad, pero el rubio rizado lo vio de mala manera por eso.

-Pero Butters, yo necesito tu ayuda con más urgencia, recuerda que me habías prometido estudiar para ese examen de biología que se va a dar el viernes- le había pedido el rubio menor, que al igual que el rubio cenizo, eso en parte era cierto y por otra parte era una excusa para poder estar cerca del rubio claro, que no se estaba dando cuenta de las miradas desafiantes y de molestia que se estaban lanzando los otros dos rubios.

-"¿Qué mierda les pasa a esos dos?"- pregunto la voz gutural en la mente de Butters, que si se dio cuenta de lo que pesaba entre Kenny y Bradley.

-Ah… lo-lo siento chicos, pe-pero ahora es-estoy ocupado en otra co-cosa, pero puedo ayudarles algún otro día- les dijo sonriendo amablemente el rubio claro y después se subió a su moto y se retiró del lugar y los otros dos rubios dieron un suspiro de tristeza al mismo tiempo, pero luego de vieron de mala manera.

-¿Cuándo lo vas a entender Kenny? Butters debe ser solo mío y de nadie más- le dijo molesto y serio el rubio menor viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

-¿Tuyo solamente? Si no mal lo recuerdo, Butters te mando al carajo cuanto te le declaraste en esa ocasión y empezaste a llorar como todo un marica- le espeto el rubio mayor, no solo molesto, sino de forma burlona y el rubio rizado se molestó más de lo que estaba.

-¿Entonces porque crees que tu si tienes más posibilidades de ganártelo?- le pregunto el rubio rizado y esta vez él era el que tenía la sonrisa burlona y eso molesto más al rubio inmortal que estaba empezando a rechinar los dientes del enojo y tratando de no perder la paciencia.

-Pues porque yo lo conozco desde mucho antes de que tú lo conocieras, eso me da una gran ventaja sobre ti- le dijo el rubio mayor poniendo un semblante y una risa triunfal y de nuevo el rubio menor se volvió a molestar.

-Tú no lo amas de verdad, solo lo quieres para un acostón como siempre lo haces con las demás personas y después de que consigas eso lo dejaras tirado como lo has hecho siempre- le recriminó el rubio rizado y el rubio cenizo no lo tolero más y enseguida lo cogió de su camisa y lo aporreó fuertemente contra un árbol sacándole un grito de dolor al rubio menor.

-¡No vuelvas a decir una cosa como esa, ¿entendiste pendejo?!- le pregunto el rubio mayor apenas soportando las ganas de querer golpearlo.

-¿Y qué vas hacer… golpearme…? De seguro a Butters… no le va a gustar que un amigo suyo sea golpeado por otro amigo suyo… ¿no lo crees?- le pregunto entre cortadamente el rubio menor por el dolor y mirándolo de forma desafiante.

-Pedazo de…- Kenny iba a darle un golpe en la cara y el rubio menor cerro los ojos asustado, pero a último segundo se detuvo y solamente se limitó a soltarlo y a respirar profundamente para tratar de tranquilizarse.

-Escucha tú… solamente uno podrá quedarse con Butters… y ese seré yo- dicho esto el rubio mayor se empezó a alejar a pasos rápidos y molestos.

-¿Ah sí?... pues ya veremos quien se logra quedar… con el corazón de Butters…- se dijo a sí mismo el rubio rizado aún adolorido y después se retiró del lugar.

Los días pasaban, y tanto Kenny como Bradley estaban usando sus "métodos" para tratar de ligarse a Butters.

LUNES:

Los estudiantes de Garrison estaban haciendo un examen de biología, a algunos les estaba costando trabajo resolver las preguntas del examen, pero a otros les estaba resultado fácil responderlas, específicamente Kyle y Wendy, pero a Butters le estaba resultando muy difícil hacer el examen, lo cual es muy raro ya que él es uno de los estudiantes más estudiosos de todos, pero al parecer ha estado ocupado haciendo otras cosas en vez de estudiar.

-"¿Cómo se responde esta pendejada?"- pregunto molesto la voz gutural en la mente de Butters que estaba mordiendo el borrador de su lápiz empezando a desesperarse, pero…

-O-oye Butters, si no sa-sabes las res-respuestas, pu-puedes co-copiarte de mí- le ofreció Bradley que estaba sentado a su derecha.

-Pe-pero Bradley, eso se-sería hacer trampa- le dijo preocupado y nervioso el rubio claro frotándose los nudillos.

-"No desaproveches la oportunidad pendejo"- le espeto su otra mitad de forma desaprobatoria.

-Va-vamos Butters, sa-sabes que este examen es muy importante, no pu-puedes perderlo- le siguió insistiendo el rubio rizado.

-Es-está bien, so-solo por esta ocasión- cedió no muy seguro el rubio claro y se empezó a copiar del examen de rubio menor, teniendo cuidado de que el profesor no los viera, pero alguien si los vio.

-Ese cabeza de estropajo… -susurró molesto Kenny rompiendo con su pulgar su lápiz y estaba sentado a la izquierda de Butters.

MARTES:

Los chicos estaban comiendo en la cafetería de la escuela, algunos estaban muy preocupados por el examen que habían hecho el día anterior.

-¡Oh cielos! Espero no haber perdido ese examen, ya que si lo pierdo mis padres se enojarían mucho conmigo y me echarían de la casa ¡y eso sería demasiada presión GAH!- comento Tweek muy alterado jalándose su cabello.

-Ya Tweek, te he dicho que no te jales el cabello- le dijo Craig apartándole las manos.

-Pe-pero Tweek tiene razón, si me ti-tirase ese examen mis pa-padres se enojarían mucho conmigo- dijo preocupado Butters frotándose los nudillos, Bradley iba a decirle algo, pero Kenny se le adelanto.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte Butters, tu eres bien inteligente y es imposible que pierdas un examen- le alago el rubio cenizo, estando consciente de que el rubio rizado le ofreció su examen el día anterior y este se molestó por eso.

-¿En se-serio crees que soy in-inteligente Kenny?- le pregunto el rubio claro.

-Por supuesto que eres inteligente, incluso lo eres más que Kyle o Wendy- le siguió alagando el rubio inmortal.

-"Claro que somos más inteligentes que ellos"- espeto arrogantemente la otra mitad de Butters en su mente.

-Gra-gracias Kenny- le dijo sonriente Butters y el rubio rizado le dedico una mirada y sonrisa triunfales a Bradley que lo vio molesto.

MIERCOLES:

Los chicos estaban de nuevo en la cafetería de la escuela y algunos estaban ya con sus charolas de comida listas.

-O-oye Butters, ¿qui-quieres un pastelito?- le preguntó tímidamente Bradley mientras le ofrecía un pequeño pastel de chocolate que él mismo había hecho con sus propias manos.

-¿Un pastel para mí?- le pregunto el rubio mayor incrédulo por lo que estaba recibiendo y el rubio mayor asintió un poco avergonzado- ¡gracias!- dicho esto cogió el pastel y le dio una mordidita.

-¿Te-te gusto?- le pregunto aún tímido el menor.

-¡Claro que me gusto, está bien rico!- le dijo el rubio mayor para luego darle otra mordidita al pastel y eso hizo que el rubio rizado sonriera ampliamente.

-"Debo reconocerlo, esta como para chuparse los dedos"- espeto complacido la voz gutural en la mente del rubio claro.

-Me a-alegro que te guste- le dijo alegre el rubio rizado, pero ninguno de los dos se dieron cuenta de que cierta persona los estaba viendo.

-Ese pedazo de maricón de mierda…- susurro Kenny apretando los puños de rabia- pero eso no es nada comparado con lo que le tengo preparado a Butters esta vez- se dijo a sí mismo sonriendo.

JUEVES:

-Hey Butters, mira esto- le dijo Kenny sacando algo de su mochila.

-¿Qué cosa Kenny?- le pregunto el otro rubio y al acercarse vio que lo que le quería mostrarle el otro rubio era una revista pornográfica- ¿¡pe-pero que es e-esto Kenny!?- le pregunto, pero esta vez muy sonrojado por lo que estaba viendo.

-Pues una revista pornográfica obviamente, ¿quieres verla conmigo?- le ofreció sonriendo de forma picarona.

-¡Pe-pero que di-dices Kenny, no es co-correcto ver es-este tipo de cosas!- le dijo Butters aún sonrojado de la vergüenza y frotándose los nudillos rápidamente.

-"Marica"- le dijo Caos en su mente de forma desaprobatoria.

-Vamos Butters, no seas así, no hay nada de malo ver este tipo de cosas debes en cuando- le insistió el rubio cenizo hojeando una página de la revista.

-"Él tiene razón, además estas viejas sí que están bien buenas"- comento lujurioso la voz gutural en la mente del rubio claro.

-Bu-bueno, su-supongo que puedo echarle un o-ojo a es-esta revista- cedió el rubio claro, sin poder negar la emoción que le daba al poder ver ese tipo de revista y el rubio inmortal sonrió complacido por eso y los dos vieron la revista, pero ninguno se dio cuenta de que los estaban observando.

-Ese maldito degenerado solo está corrompiendo la mente de mi lindo Butters…- susurró molesto Bradley, lo que es irónico ya que sabe de los trastornos mentales que tiene el rubio claro- tengo que usar métodos más drásticos- se dijo a sí mismo y después se retiró.

VIERNES:

Los chicos y las chicas estaban en educación física y el profesor les había ordenado dar varias vueltas alrededor de la cancha y obviamente casi todos los estudiantes empezaron a quejarse mientras trotaban, especialmente Cartman XD.

Luego de terminar de trotar, los chicos y las chicas estaban en sus respectivos vestidores, pero el profesor les había pedido ir a las duchas para bañarse.

-Eso fue una tortura…- se quejó Cartman para luego abrir la llave de la ducha y empezar a mojarse.

-Lo dices porque eres tan gordo que apenas y si te puedes mover- le dijo burlonamente Kyle que tiene todo su cabello rojo cubierto de champú y todos empezaron a reír por eso.

-¡¿Qué dijiste maldita rata judía colorada?!- le pregunto furioso el gordo para luego empezar a corretear al judío por todos lados, sin importar que los dos estuvieran desnudos y mojados y los demás chicos rieron más fuerte por eso, pero después de unos segundos el Cataño se resbalo y cayó al piso mojado deslizándose hasta golpearse contra una pared- ¡AUCHHHH!- grito adolorido y todos rieron con más fuerza.

-"Que gordo tan idiota"- dijo burlón Caos en la mente de Butters y este siguió bañándose, pero alguien le puso una mano en el hombro.

-O-oye Bu-Butters, ¿pu-puedes pres-prestarme tu jabón?- le pidió tímidamente Bradley que se estaba bañando a su lado.

-Claro Bradley, toma- le dijo el rubio claro pasándole una barra de jabón y el rubio rizado se empezó a pasar la barra de jabón por todo el cuerpo, aunque por alguna "extraña" razón, se estaba tomando TODO su tiempo para hacerlo, especialmente cuando se estaba enjabonando su trasero y se masajeaba sus glúteos y se los frotaba con toda ansias, ante la mirada de Butters.

-"Huácala, ahora la barra de jabón va a estar contaminada de su culo"- espeto asqueado lo voz gutural en la mente del rubio claro.

-¿Me-me devuelves el ja-jabón Bradley?- le pidió tratando de no prestarle atención a ese comentario y no pareció incomodarse por lo que estaba haciendo el rubio rizado.

-Cla-claro toma- le dijo el rubio rizado sonrojado por el "show" que hizo y le dio el jabón- "espero que haya funcionado"- pensó un poco esperanzado y luego vio el pene de su amigo- "como me gustaría poder sentir ese gran don adentro de mí"- termino pensando de forma lujuriosa, pero no se dio cuenta de que otra persona vio su "show".

-Ese pedazo de golfa…- susurro molesto Kenny apretando fuertemente la tarra de su champú exprimiéndolo y que se derramara su contenido- Demonios, se me están acabando las ideas y no sé si pueda hacer algo que pueda competir con lo que hizo- se dijo a sí mismo de forma preocupante- pero al menos puedo ver a la perfección ese lindo culo que tiene Butters como me gustaría divertirme mucho con él- terminó diciéndose de forma lujuriosa, pero al pasar eso cierta anatomía de su cuerpo se estaba "emocionando"- "¡OH MIERDA, ESTE NO ES EL LUGAR PARA ESTO!"- se dijo mentalmente de forma alarmante y después empezó a buscar con la mirada algo que le bajara las ganas, hasta que vio el culo gordo y peludo de Cartman y eso le dio tanto asco que sus ganas se bajaron enseguida- "creo que voy a vomitar"- terminó pensando muy asqueado poniéndose ambas manos en la boca.

Y así seguían los días y días, Kenny y Bradley trataban ganarse la atención de Butters seduciéndolo de formas directas o "indirectas", pero como el rubio claro es tan inocente que no se daba cuanta de las intenciones y su otra mitad solo se quejaba cuando alguno de los otros dos rubios hacía alguna "gracia" pero tampoco se daba cuenta de las intenciones de los otros dos rubios.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas y tanto Bradley como Kenny se estaban cansando de tratar de hacer que Butters se fije en alguno de ellos.

-Ya no tengo más ideas para tratar de ligarme a Butters…- se lamentó Kenny en su cuarto.

-No sé por cuánto tiempo más pueda seguir con esto…- se lamentó Bradley en su cuarto también.

-… y ese idiota todavía sigue con sus intentos de ligárselo…- continuó diciendo Kenny esta vez molesto.

-… pero esto se acabó, tengo que dejar de lado todos esos estúpidos intentos…- continuó diciendo Bradley con determinación.

-… y decirle a Butters que no quiero ser solo su amigo…- continuo diciendo Kenny con el mismo semblante que el rubio rizado.

-… y decirle lo que he que en realidad siento por él…- siguió diciendo Bradley.

-… decirle que…- continuó Kenny.

-¡QUÉ LO AMO!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y después de eso salieron de sus respectivas casas y se dirigieron a la casa de los Stouch.

Los dos rubios se dirigían a pasos apresurados a la casa de Butters, pero cuando se estaban acercando a la residencia, se lograron ver el uno al otro y se miraron molestos y se acercaron.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo viéndose cara a cara.

-Pues yo vine a decirle a Butters que lo amo- dijo molesto el rubio mayor.

-Lo mismo digo- le dijo el rubio menor con el mismo semblante.

-Y te volverá a mandar al carajo como en esa ocasión- le dijo burlón Kenny y enseguida fue a tocar la puerta de la casa de los Stouch seguido del rizado, pero antes de que alguno pudiera tocar la puerta…

-Ah… Butters…- se escuchó el jadeo de alguien dentro de la casa, eso enseguida llamo la atención de los dos rubios y se arrimaron por la ventana del frente de la casa para ver qué pasaba y lo que vieron hizo que casi se les callera la quijada, ya que en el sofá de la sala, Butters y una chica castaña se estaban besando y acariciando si reservas.

-¿Quién es esa chica…?- preguntó Bradley apenas saliendo de su estado de shock.

-Un momento… a esa chica la conozco… ¡es una de las empleadas de Hooters! Creo que se llama Lexus…- dijo Kenny que también salió de su shock.

-Ahora lo entiendo… cuando Butters decía que estaba ocupado y no tenía tiempo estudiar…- estaba razonando el rubio menor.

-Es porque estaba con esa chica…- terminó diciendo el rubio mayor y después vieron como la chica le estaba susurrando algo en el oído a Butters, haciendo que este se sonrojara enseguida y después ella lo tomó de la mano y se dirigieron al cuarto del rubio claro.

Los otros dos rubios se quedaron solamente parados en frente de la ventana sin saber que decir, pero luego se vieron el uno al otro y enseguida se abrazaron mientras lloraban de forma descontrolada.

-¡Esto es peor que esa ocasión!- exclamo Bradley refiriéndose a esa ocasión en la que se le declaro a Butters.

-¡Esto es más doloroso que cualquiera de mis muertes!- exclamo también adolorido Kenny y luego vio a un camión por la carretera- ¡tengo que tratar de mermar este sufrimiento!- dicho esto se puso en medio de la calle y el camión lo atropello matándolo enseguida.

-¡OH DIOS MÍO, MATARON A KENNY!- exclamo aterrado Bradley.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Kyle…

-¡HIJOS DE PUTA!- exclamo de repente Kyle, que estaba comiendo junto con su familia y esta lo vieron asombrados por lo que dijo.

-¡Kyle, estas castigado!- le regaño molesta su mamá y su hijo mayor se estaba preguntando porque exclamo eso.

Fin

**Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño fic, creo que cuando me quede bloqueado en alguno de mis multichapter, voy a hacer pequeños fics como este, aunque no sé si en algún momento haga una especie de continuación sobre esta historia, pero eso solo lo dirá el tiempo XD y gracias por todos sus reviews en mis demás historias ;D**


End file.
